The Clash of the Status Quo
by JellyJules
Summary: Bella Swan,starting high school,and completely diffrent from most girls.Edward Cullen,the typical Jock.Tall,hot,and a complete egotistic jerk. Will these two come together and spark?or crash and burn?ALLHUMAN:Collab w Little ALice Since 1901 BEIN REDON
1. New City, New School, New Girls?

EPOV

I really hate Monday mornings. I would just ban that day and only have six-day week. Yea I should be so lucky. At least, I did have something to look forward to; the first day at Forks Faithful High. It hard being the new kids at times, but I and my sister and brother somehow always managed to climb the social latter.

I swung my legs over and hurried over to take a shower. The hot water felt good. I hurried out and got dressed in that god-awful uniform. I'm so running for class president so I could ban these things. I always won. I smirked and tossed my blazer assigned. I wouldn't go to school in a total geek costume. I had enough with the goofy sweater and tie.

I shrugged my hair was a complete mess, and I know better than to try to tame it. I ran a hand over my hair, and graved my backpack and was out. I waited out in the living room. Mom and Pop were at work already, so the house was sort of quiet.

Alice came down next; she sported the typical FFH uniform for girls. She particle had a heart attack when she found out that we were getting uniforms. She manage to live and survive by 'Alicefying her outfit,' what very that means. I was really pumped to go to school. Not to brag, but I did have quite a record with the girls.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?" I asked Alice as she rolled up her skirt.

"Stop fantasizing on how many girls you're going to score,'' she said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," I notice how dangerously high her skirt was, "Pull down you skirt," I grunted.

"Why, If it were some other whore, you would want the skirt up as high as it could go," she backfired.

"Are you saying you're a whore?" I asked her. Yes, Edward play with her mind, that the only way to win….

"Fine!" she yelled and swiftly yanked her skirt down.

He he he! Victory!

I smirked.

"WHO IS READY FOR A FUNDUCATION DAY?" That would be Emmett the bonehead.

He came running down. I swear Alice and me were much more mature then him. Although he was huge and all, her acted like toddler.

"God, I don't believe there is a possible way to make that sentence sound cool." Yes, that Emmett, immature but a complete riot.

"Let's get to school," said Alice as she tossed Emmett his keys. We piled into Em's Jeep, and drove off.

Once we reach our destination, I seriously started to like uniforms on girls a whole lot more. Many girls could really work it puling their skirts high up, and the shoes they wore, hot. Emmett parked and we immediately dismantle of in different directions. Alice something about locker or was that Emmett? Whatever.

I walked on over to the picnic tables but stopped dead on my tracks when I saw her.

She was freaking hot! She had an edge to her. She wore black ripped tights, (I wonder are they like that or did they actually sell them like that?) and converse shoes. Her hair fell back in sexy waves. I just wanted to kiss her.

She was sitting in a table all alone. I don't know what dragged me to her but suddenly I was there, right next to her.

"Hi," I smiled at her. She didn't even flinch. I was about to touch her when a blonde boy came and dragged me away.

"Dude, don't bother, she a lost case,"

"What? Why?"

"Dunno, some say she's going to be a nun other say she's a lez, I personally think she's a FREAK." At that very moment, she turned her pretty, little face, and glare at me. In her hand, she held to headphone. Oh, that's why um…then why is she glaring. Her glare was so intense so filled with hate that it made my balls feel like they'll shrivel up to the size of raisins. I glared back at her, but I broke just a minute into it. The she laughed.

She fucken laughed.

"Better luck next time," she shouted before she head off to a table filled with freaks.

The bell rang at the time and I had to go to class. Freakella was walking with a two tall blondes. They both kissed her on the cheek and left. She walked off to another hallway and disappeared.

~0~0~0~0~0~

My classes flew by. I had Drafting and Literature. They were okay, I guess. I walked in to division and took the window seat. The she came in. In all her freakish glory, and sat down next to the door. As soon the bell rang, she ran out. I stayed behind talking to some girls.

After I walked the girls to their classes, I hurried off to the lunchroom. My sister and brother were sitting in table and some girls along with Mike, Eric, and Tyler, some guys from my classes, were already there. I sat down and we immediately we began talking and laughing. Lauren, I think, began to rub my thigh. I smiled at her. She smiled a toothy grin. She turned the other way, and I heard her grunt.

"We sat next to the FREAKS," she said and pointed her fork to the table next us. Sure enough, Freakella was sitting there with the blondes, some Siamese freak twins, and the rocker punk couple.

"Seriously, Bella is like total music freak she can't go anywhere without her IPod. " she pointed at Freakella.

"And Rose, is such an anorexia freak, she only has that body because she barfs everything she eats," said the girl whose name I think was Jessica.

"What about the blonde guy?" I asked.

"Oh he's an emo freak," said Laruen.

"That's not nice!" shouted Alice. She stood up and began to scream at us.

"I am not go sit with a bunch of shallow minded airheads!" she whispered. She walked away to the freak table. I groaned and shook my head.

"She's gone crazy!" shouted Mike.

The freak table went quiet as my sister sat down next to them. I don't know what they said but suddenly I saw Bella (is that her name?)Look over at me. I glared at her as hatefully as I could.

She laughed once again. She turned to her table and they began to talk about whatever freaks talk about. I briefly caught words like 'poetry', 'drama', and 'family'.

When the bell rang, everyone stood up and gave each other kisses on the cheek. Alice stayed behind and whispered to Bella something and they both left laughing.

God, this was going to be one long year.


	2. High School Sucks!

Its Jules!

Disclaimer: S.M owns!

* * *

"Bella get your lazy ass up!"

That was my lovely adoptive sister Rosalie waking me up oh so gently. Rose is cranky in the morning.

In case you don't know, that's sarcasm.

My name is Isabella Marie Cecilia Swan. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, my bffs, parents adopted me in the 5th grade. My birth parents' were killed in a car accident; damn drunk drivers. I lived in Pennsylvania then moved to southern Texas when I was 2. I'm a country girl deep down but when I moved here in the Summer before 5th grade my parents' were killed and the Hales' adopted me and I became depressed…I wanted to commit suicide. When school arrived, I was labeled 'Emo'. I never cut, I just was dark and cynical. Soon Jazz and Rose became like that, but Rose got out of it after a year. I want to be out but I feel stuck. I'm looking for that one thing that will get me out.

I groaned and lifted my legs from the bed, touching the cold hard wood floor. I was not a morning person; night owl is a better term. I yawned on my way to the shower and murmured profanities at no one in particular. I slipped into the hot shower. After a nice hot shower, I turn the knob all the way to cold. The freezing water woke me up quickly. I shut the water off and hurried to my room to change. Once in the comforts of my room I slipped on my uniform. I kept the base necessities, Plaid skirt, and white blouse along with the tie. However, to make it more me I wore ripped tights and black converse. I slipped on some rubber bracelets and grabbed my IPod.

"Bella!" called rose as she barged into my room. She had her uniform on without the tie and wore black jeans underneath it. She wore red/maroon heels and red lipstick. Leave it to Rose to go all drama queen on me.

"What?" I shouted as I got my shoulder bag. It was ripped and Sally's face was fade buy I loved it.**(FYI Nightmare Before Christmas is da bomb!)**

"Who the hell is in the bathroom?" She asked she look like she was going to hurl.

"I don't know, Jazz?"

"God I ate some rancid chicken and I'm going to hurl!"

"Ewe, go to the kitchen sink, not my room!" I shouted at her. She ran out seconds later I heard the pluck of puke hit the sink.

"You're cleaning that up!" I shouted at her. Her response was another vomit. I was getting my things ready when Rose came in.

"I hate Mondays!"

"Boo hoo, cheer up it's you sophomore year,"

"Yea and now you're a FREASHIE"

"Shut up, you were a freshman just last year,"

"Yea, yea," she said as she walked out again and began to bang on the bathroom door.

"HURRY UP PRINCESS!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes and head downstairs. I was not old enough to drive, so we had to wait for Jazz to hurry up. I sat down and waited. I pulled out my IPod; and began to listen to my favorite song. Greenday was the best.

Finally, their royal butts were down the stairs and out the door. We drove down to Forks Faithful High, a Catholic School**. (Okay not to offend anyone one. I am Roman Catholic)**. We parked close to the picnic tables. Jazz was a junior and Rose a sophomore, I was the baby of the group being only fifteen. I wasn't teased as much because thanks to Jazz and Rose I was treated like a junior.

I sat down at some tables and Rose and Jazz went to say high to some of their Drama club friends. I sat my IPod on high and closed my eyes. I drifted into the music. The sun hit my eyes for a sudden moment and I opened my eyes.

"Freak," I heard the familiar Mike Newton. His ego was still a bit sensitive from when he asked me out 7th grade. From then on, his new pet name for me was Freak. Not that I usually cared, but come on It was my first day of High school and he was going to ruin it. He was laughing with a bronze head kid. God! He was hot! However, he was laughing at me. Therefore, I gave him a death glare, that according to Jazz 'made you balls shiver up to raisins' his words not mine.

Penny head tried to give me a glare in return but failed out just a few second into it. I laughed out.

"Better luck next time!" I shouted as I walked over to Jazz and Rose.

"What the heck?" asked Rose.

"Newton, and some dude," I shrugged. She smiled and introduced me to some friends. Julie and Jocelyn Fields were twin sisters that wrote stories and plays, Rob Thomas was a actor and singer, Kristen Salinas was a actress. They were all very nice and the all smiled. The bell ranged and we all head in. Jazz and rose gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walk to English were a ton of kids were already sitting. I took the last seat in the back next to the windows.

English flew by.

Next, I had World Studies. Ms. Nolan was the funniest and most wild teacher I ever had. She cursed all the time, and made fun of you. Overall, I loved her class.

Next, I had Homeroom, Division. I walked in and saw Penny head was in here. Shit. I cursed under my breath. I sat down in the seat furthest away from him. He still hadn't noticed me, and I secretly planed for him not to. Bell rang and I flew out of there and ran towards the Lunchroom. Rose and Jazz were waiting for me.

"Hey lil' sis ready for you first high school lunch?" asked Jazz.

"It's not much different form junior high food," Assured me rose as she laughed. Jazz handed me and Rose a tray each.

"Not for me, I only want an apple."

"Still feeling sick?" I asked her.

"Yea"

Jasper and I grabbed our lunches and head toward a table. Penny boy and Mike along with some other preps sat at the table next to ours.

Jocy and Julie came and sat with us. We were all talking when Rob and Kristen came in. I was starting to think they were a couple. We all talk comfortably until I heard someone from the prep table say Freak. I rolled my eyes and was about to back talk them when a little girl from their table came to sit with us.

What the heck?

"Hi I'm Alice," she smiled. She was a vision in prep. She wore the same uniform but unlike any of us, she used white tights, with black Mary Jane heels. She carried a black Valentino purse and had little bracelets. Her hair was a spiky halo around her face. She carried a Valentino purse. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Were you dared?" I asked.

"What? No!" she laughed. "I just wanted to make some friends; my jerky brother was driving me crazy," I looked over to see Penny, glaring at me. I laughed at his face again. Maybe having his sister on my side will be an advantage. I shrugged and looked at our table. Half the table was in total silence. The twins coughed and Jasper stared at her as if she was a glass of water in a desert. I decided to break the Ice.

"So you're a freshman?" she nodded.

"Are you going any clubs?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, the drama and poetry club." Everyone at the table smiled and began to talk among them self.

"Welcome to the family," I whispered.

We all talked and when the bell rang we all got up to leave, Alice leaned in and whispered…

"Thanks, I know it already feels like family,"


	3. Bad Girlfriend?

**I got a lot of favorites but no reviews! Reviews? Please? Like come on!!! **

**Disclaimer! SM OWNS!**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I rolled over and looked at my cell. Brookie is calling me at…….6:30 in the morning.

"Hello?" I said sitting up in my bed.

"Morning sunshine! Are you excited?" Brooke asked. Oh yeah! Today is a Volleyball game!

"Hell yeah! Are you?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Don't forget to wear your jersey!"

"I won't." I said.

"Okay Bella, see ya at school. Love ya!"

"Love ya." I said and hung up. I guess I should get up…….uh let's see….it's 6:33 in the morning…school starts at 8. I'll get up. I'm so gonna regret this. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my mirror. My blue sunglasses shirt is rolled up to my waist and my gray shorts are well shorts. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs.

Thank God it's Friday! Alice and I are going shopping today. It's Halloween next week.

* * *

I served the ball and the other girl blocked it. Brooke blocked the block and we got the winning point.

We all huddled and screamed.

The football team came down and hugged all of us. Some hugged me longer then others. When Edward hugged me, he whispered in my ear, "Congrats."

We've slowly become friends; he's in my Gym class.

I remember Powder Puff. Oh I loved that day. Edward and I were both quarterbacks. It was Volleyball against Football. Guess who won…..VOLLEYBALL! Thanks to me! I bought some cleats, used my Volleyball shorts under Rose's yellow shorts. Mom's blue knee high's from her softball days and Uncle Jack's yellow football jersey which is number 22. My Volleyball number! I stole Tommy's black face paint and put the 2 lines under my eyes. I put my brunette hair into a ponytail. My side bangs put behind my ear. I tackled him….. A lot. It was such a joy-filled day.

I pulled my kneepads down around my ankles and grabbed my Volleyball bag. I walked outside and waited for Jazz to pick me up.

"Hey sexy." I heard from behind. I saw Nick. He's on the Lacrosse team.

"Hi?" I said.

"You were hot out there."

"Thanks?"

"Want to go out with me?" He asked.

"No." I said. I'll just text Jazz and have him come get me at the diner. I started walking through the parking lot.

"But why? I'm just as hot as Cullen." Cullen? Edward? Eh eh.

"I said no Nick." I said. I turned around and I saw Nick's fist aiming towards my face. Hell no!

I grabbed his fist and kicked him in the gut.

"Stay the Hell away from me." I said and pushed him to the ground. I turned around and started walking. I felt something grab my ankle and pulled me down.

"Ah!" I screamed. I hit the concrete. Nick walked away laughing.

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him.

"JASPER!" I screamed. I couldn't move my ankle that well. Pointless to scream Jazz's name.

"Bella?" I heard.

"Huh?" I said.

"Alice come on. We have to pick up Bella in 10 minutes." Edward said.

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" I heard her high heels near my ear.

"Oh my Gosh. Bella are you ok?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Can you move?" She asked kneeling down.

"No." I said.

"Edward! Come help Bella!"

"What happened?" He asked kneeling down.

"Bella? Are you crying?" He asked seeing wet areas on the concrete. Damn Forks. The one time I cry it has to be sunny?

"Yes. Let's see Nick pulled me down by my ankle, do you think that hurts?" I asked looking up.

Edward looked worried.

"Come on. My Dad can check your ankle then I'll drive over to your house so you can change then we can go to the mall. Okay?" I nodded.

"Can you flip yourself over?" Edward asked. I tried.

"No." I said.

"I can't pick you up that way. Mhmmm if Alice holds your ankle will you be able to flip over?" He asked.

"Yes. It's my left ankle." Alice gently held my left ankle as I flipped myself over.

"Bend you knees up." Edward said;I bent my knees up.

"Now your back." I bent my back up. Edward's arm went under my knees and his other arm went under my back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck. Alice get her bags." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why did Nick do this?" Edward asked.

"He asked me out, I said no. He tried to punch me and I kneed him in the gut and pushed him onto the ground then he pulled my ankle cause me to fall."

"Wow. You are a bitch."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Mike told me that you don't take shit and he calls you a bitch." I nodded.

"Southern ways stay with you." I mumbled. Shit. Did I just say that?

"What?" Edward asked.

"She said S-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"I said shit." I said winking to Alice. I told her about my past.

"Oh." Edward said.

"I thought you said something about Southern ways. I must be hearing things." He said chuckling.

"You must be." I laughed. God, no you aren't.

"Where did you move from?" I asked Edward.

"California." He said.

"Nice." I see where Alice got her inspiration of Fashion now.

"Alice can you open the passenger door?" Edward asked. We walked over to a Volvo C30 in silver.

Alice skipped over and opened the door. Edward put me on the seat.

"Thanks." I said buckling myself in. He nodded shutting the door.

Crazy started playing on my phone.

"Can you hand me my phone Alice?" I asked. She handed it to me.

"Bella, your game is over right?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. It's been over for like 15 minutes."

"Oh. I'll leave now." He said. Stupid Jazz.

"No, Alice and Edward are taking me home." I said.

"Why?" He asked. Why do you have to ask why?

"I'll explain when I get home. Love you."

"Peace." He said. I hung up. Edward's phone beeped. I hadn't realized that he was texting and that we haven't left.

"Sorry to ask but Emmett wants to know if Rose is single."

"It's fine. She is." I said, Edward nodded.

"Who are you asking to go to the Halloween dance?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." Edward said.

"WAIT! THE EDWARD CULLEN DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE'S TAKING!?" Alice screamed.

"Well there's this one girl but she not my type." I'm not his type….is it me? Wait…not his type! Fuck no!

"Ask her!" I screamed. They looked at me with wide eyes when we were at the stop light. I put one finger up blasting the radio.

The opening chords of Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman starting. I started singing along.

"Who gives a fuck what type someone is? Or who fucking clique someone is in? You're just labeling them!" I feel better now.

We pulled into the Cullen's' driveway and Edward cut the engine.

I opened the car door.

"Wait Bella; I'll carry you." Edward said. I guess he knew I was gonna hop over to the door. I nodded. Edward walked over to me flipping his sunglasses up.

"Wanna jump or do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll jump." I said. I got out of the car; standing on my right leg, left foot off the ground. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. His left arm went under my back. Edward bent his right arm, silently telling me he was ready for me to jump. I jumped. He caught me. He carried me to the door while Alice opened it for us.

"Dad! Bella is hurt!" Alice screamed.

Carlisle came down the stairs and led us to the living room. Edward laid me down on the couch.

"By the way, Mitch wants me to tell you that you're ass looks nice in spandex." I looked up at Edward.

"His words not mine." He said shrugging. I nodded.

"Alice told me what happened. We have a feisty girl." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"I was taught well." I said smugly. Remembering Uncle Jack teaching me to punch.

"Uncle Jack teaches well." I added. He nodded. He and Esme know about my past.

"Bella! Tommy is calling you!" Alice came running in with my phone in hand.

"Hello?" Tommy is one of many guy friends.

"Hey sweet thang." He said laughing.

"Tommy, I told you never to say that again." He started laughing.

"That's why I said it. Tinker Bell told me about your incident with Nick." He said. Tommy calls Alice Tinker Bell.

"Yeah." I said. Carlisle took of my sneaker; I winced in pain.

"Sorry." He mouthed. I nodded.

"Is Dr. Cullen checking you're ankle?"

"Yup. My personal doctor." I chuckled. Carlisle nodded.

"Did you win the game?" Tommy asked.

"What do you think? Stud muffin." He hated when I called him stud muffin.

"You won. Hate you." He said.

"Yup! I love you too!" I said smiling.

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Yea." I answered. Carlisle kept poking at my ankle. It's swollen.

"12:30?"

"Yup."

"Okay. I'll see ya then."

"Love ya."

"Peace." Tommy said and I hung up.

"It's badly sprained." Carlisle said. I nodded. My ankles always get sprained. I'm used to it.

"Edward, can you get Bella a water cast?" Carlisle yelled.

"So who won?" He asked.

"We did." I smiled.

"Aren't you just amazing?" I nodded.

"What's you record now?" Carlisle asked as Edward brought the cast in,

"20-0." I said smiling.

"Congrats." Carlisle said showing me how to put on the cast.

"You're good now. You already know what to do with it." I nodded.

"Thanks." I said getting up and walking to the door with Edward and Alice,

"No problem." He said as we walked out to Edward's car. We got in the car, buckled in and drove off to my house.

We pulled into my driveway. My parent's are in Seattle for the weekend. Edward cut the engine.

"Edward, you can chill in the living room until we're done." I said getting out. Alice started running to the door with my bags. He nodded. I walked quickly to the door. I ran up the stairs and found Alice digging through my drawers.

I walked over to my stereo and hooked up my iPod. Daisy Dukes(69 Boyz) came on. I switched the song to Dancing With Tears In My Eyes(ke$ha).

Alice tossed me a pair of regular Aeropostale skinny jeans, a dark gray tank top and dark purple zip up sweat shirt. Alice was raiding the closet for shoes as I changed. I switched from a sports bra to a white with pink designs push up bra. Alice walked out with my black flats.

"Nice bra." Alice said tossing my flats on my bed.

"PINK by Victoria Secret?" I nodded. Alice scares me sometimes.

"What size are you? I have some bras that I was gonna give one of Edward's exes but then he broke up with her.

"34B." I mumbled.

"Oh. Perfect! I'll give them to you tomorrow." I nodded.

Why God? I put the rest of my clothes on and I brushed my hair. It was still straight so I just left it be I pulled my bangs out of my face with a bobby pin.

"Cute!" Alice screeched. I nodded. I grabbed my black with white music notes clutch wallet and tossed it onto my bed, iPod, and my cell phone and put it into my purse. Yes I keep my wallet out of my purse. Weird? I could care less.

"Ready." I said slipping on my shoes and walking down stairs grabbing my keys from my drawer in the living room.

"Edward! Let's go!" I screamed. I walked over and turned off the TV.

"Wait. What was the score?" Edward, tisk tisk tisk. Such an idiot.

"It's last year's playoff game. My dad and I record them. I was watching it last night." I explained. He nodded.

Rose was with Kristen and Jazz was home but just left. Edward and Alice got in the car. I locked the door and walked to the car. I buckled my self in and we sped off to the mall.

*******************

I walked out of the stall with the 'Sexy Little Things® Plunge push-up bra' on. Edward was standing nearly falling asleep. Girls were hitting on him. He simply says, "I'm here with my sister and my girlfriend." Like it was no big thing. In reality, he was here with his sister and his friend that's a girl. The sale's girl said this, "Black and pink and flirty all over. Floral lace with ruffle trim. Front bow. Plunge front." When she said that Alice grinned. I think Alice has taken my costume a bit far. I'm gonna be a bad girlfriend. Yes. Inspired by the song Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. Guess who my 'boyfriend' is? It's gonna be really weird but oh well….Tommy. Alice is being one of friends, Edward is going as Tommy's friends. It's weird. Alice is getting a pink and white bra, no push up just a regular one. I think she has a plan and oh boy that is scaring me.

"Edward?" Alice asked

What Ali-what the hell?" Edward looked me up and down.

"Yup. Totally using this one." I said going back into the stall and getting my other bra back on. I walked out and paid for the bra.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The cashier asked. I knew her from somewhere…..oh!

"Aunt Jackie?" I asked. She looked up.

"Bella? Bella!" She ran around and hugged me.

"I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" She said.

"Good. You? How's Uncle Jeff?" I asked.

"Always working on something. I'm good. What are you getting this for?" Aunt Jackie asked winking.

"What? Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"Then what for?" She asked ringing it up.

"Halloween." I said. She nodded.

"Aunt Jackie, this is Alice and this is Edward." I said introducing them to Aunt Jackie.

"Is this the Ha-"

"No!" I cut her off.

My life will never be normal….wait it never was to begin with!

"$36.50." She said.

"Only Alice knows." I mouthed to her as I handed her the money.

"Out of $40?" She nodded slightly as if she was itching her neck. I nodded.

"What are you being for Halloween?" Aunt Jackie asked handing me the bag.

"Bad girlfriend." I said as she came around the counter and hugged me.

"Call me when you wanna talk. I slipped my number into the bag. I love you." She whispered in my ear.

"I will. Love you too." I said letting go.

* * *

I walked to the door and opened it. I walked inside and locked the door. I bought daisy dukes with rips in them, tan pantyhose, black shredded one long sleeve shirt, and a fish net glove.

I put them in my closet and went to bed.

**How did ya like it? **

**Songs of the chapter:**

**Bad Girlfriend-Theory of a Deadman**

**Plug In Baby-Muse**

**Review telling me your favorite scene/line! **

**xoxo**


End file.
